As is well known to those versed in the electrical connector arts, battery post connectors in the past have generally required massive proportions beyond that essential for strength or conductivity, such proportions resulting in excessive costs, weight, embrittlement, and the like.
Examples of the prior art of which applicant is aware are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,854,328 Binder 1,869,524 Taylor 1,951,259 Ryalls 2,384,211 Sutherland 2,675,532 Quick 2,729,802 Jordan et al. 2,844,806 McKissick ______________________________________
The instant application is concerned with improvements over the battery post terminals disclosed in copending patent applications of Angelo J. Paolino, Ser. No. 238,059 filed Mar. 2, 1981 and Ser. No. 297,224 filed Aug. 28, 1981, which copending applications have the same assignee as the instant application.